With the development of network application, nowadays in some interactive applications a user can access the other accounts' application scenarios and deal with the objects that are allowed be dealt with. In a game application, for instance, in a farm-type game, a user can access the farm of an associated account to pick fruits, weed or kill bugs etc; in a ranch-type game, a user can access the ranch of an associated account to pick cubs, add fodders, remove manure, etc; in a city-type game, a user can access the city of an associated account to help the associated account collect the rent and so on. Generally, the associated account and the user may be followers to each other. To facilitate checking the current states of the objects in the application scenarios of other accounts, an associated account list that indicates the local accounts using the same application will be shown on the application page of the current account, and by adding different small icons, the list can also indicates the current state of the objects in application scenarios of other accounts, such as, whether the fruit is ready for pick, if the user can help the associated account weed or kill bugs etc. According to these small icons, a user can skip the inoperable associated accounts, and enter the application scenarios of the operable accounts directly to do the relevant operations. In this way, the indicative icons give an indication to the user.
With the development of intelligent terminals, an application can be installed on several terminals, and a user can log in on different terminals. But the problem is that after the user logs in and deals with the objects that are able to be dealt with in the application scenarios of associated accounts on one terminal, the small icons will still be shown on the associated account list when the user logs in again on another terminal, in this case, if the user enters the application scenarios of the associated accounts according to the small icons, he will find the objects are no longer able to be dealt with. That is to say, the accuracy of the icons is not good enough.